


Defying Destiny

by DaWritingDragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: -Ish, Alternate Universe, Canon Rewrite, Chat Noir Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloé Bourgeois-centric, F/F, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Chloé Bourgeois, just some changes here and there, somewhat-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaWritingDragon/pseuds/DaWritingDragon
Summary: Chloe stared at the old man she bumped into, lying on the ground groaning in pain and she couldn’t help but feel a bit apologetic for rushing past him.Don’t help him, scoff and walk away, the universe commands.Don’t tell me what to do! Chloe snapped as she reached for the cane and helped the old man up. Because if there was one thing she knew about herself, is that she’ll never follow anyone’s orders but her own.Or,Chloe defies her destiny of being an irredeemable character with spite because no one can tell her what she can do or cannot do!
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 139





	Defying Destiny

Chloe stared at the old man she bumped into, lying on the ground groaning in pain and she couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit apologetic for rushing past him.

She just saw Adrien's car and got a bit too excited, her best friend was finally going to school after all! 

_Don’t help him, scoff and walk away._

_Don’t tell me what to do!_ Chloe snaps as she reaches for the cane and helps the old man up. Because if there was one thing she knew about herself, is that she’ll never follow anyone’s orders but her own.

There is a moment, a microsecond where she sees the old man smile before the world jerks and tilts. Suddenly, she’s rushing past someone and she hears a thud behind her along with a groan of pain.

_Don’t help him._

Chloe helps because dammit she’ll do what she wants! Then Chloe rushes past someone once more. This time she skids to a stop, the rather abrupt movement causing her to stumble forward instead of the graceful-stop she had wanted to do but whatever, if it works, it works.

This time, after managing to get her footing, she turns quickly, not even letting the old man groan in pain as she quickly grabbed him and helped him up.

Her lips pull up into a victorious smirk, _Take that voice!_ No one can order her around, especially some dumb voice trying to make her do things.

_How about you laugh cruelly then push him away?_ They suggested. _Wait, what are you even doing here? You're supposed to be in class!_

Chloe pointedly ignored that, "Hey, you alright? Did you break a bone or something?" 

The old man patted her arm and she tensed, ready for a potential attack before relaxing once nothing happened. It was an old man, she could probably take him but who said she couldn't be cautious?

"Thank you young lady, I'm so sorry for the inconvenience." 

_Say "You're the inconvenience!" Then huff and storm off._

_...I can still salvage the situation…_ She heard the voice mutter.

Chloe shook her head and flipped her hair over her shoulder, head high. She didn’t usually say these kinds of things but this was a peculiar situation and peculiar situations include peculiar solutions. "You? An inconvenience? This is nothing of that sort.” Her brows furrowed and she bent forward to meet eye to eye with the shorter man and pointed at him with a perfectly manicured finger. “But you better watch where you’re going next time, there’s not enough of _Mua~”_ She gestured to herself “To go around to help.”

The old man just laughed as she straightened herself and she huffed, crossing her arms. It seems that the voice had shut up for now, which was good.

The roaring of a car caught her attention and she swiftly turned towards the direction of the road and her eyes widened when she noticed Adrien’s car drive away with no Adrien in sight, her eyes narrowed and it widened when she saw a mop of blond inside.

The sight caused her to sputter in shock, mouth agape before holding in a roar of anger.

Are you serious!? Did they take him away? He was supposed to go to school dammit! 

“Are you alright? You seem rather displeased,” The old man commented from behind and she roughly exhaled as she stared at him in the corner of her eye.

“My friend isn’t alright!” She exclaimed, fists clenched as she stared daggers at the driving away car. “Dammit, today was the day he was finally allowed to go to school but instead-” She didn’t continue, wasn’t able to, so she settled with a sound that seemed to be a mix between a growl and a whine to show her displeasure.

“Aren’t you going to do something?” 

She turned towards him and stared down at the old man, a frown on her face as she crossed her arms. “You think i haven’t? I’m trying all I can but I know that if I push too much, Adrikins will end up being Repunzel, all locked up in his room and never allowed outside because his dad is so controlling.” Her lips pull up to a smirk. “That’s why I'm going to help sneak him out this time! This is his first time in school and no one is going to ruin it!” 

“Don’t you yourself have school? It seems that it’s already starting.” The old man even pointed at the school and she realized just how late she was, the realization earning her a twitch in her eye ready to burst in anger at what is happening.

What is this? Three things going wrong in one day? A voice telling her what to do, Adrien not going to school and now she’s late!

_Yes, get mad. Throw a tantrum, prove him wrong._

_Well hello, once again you dumb voice!_ Before it completely tipped over, the moment she heard the voice, she held it in and she couldn’t help but feel a bit of glee at what the voice’s reaction was.

_W- what? What’re you doing!?_

She rolled her eyes, anger dimming. “You have nothing to worry about, I'll just explain myself to Mme. Bustier.” She stared at him up and down. “Do you need help in anything else?” something about this old man seemed to start something with the voice. Speaking of start something, she should go get ready and plan Adrien’s breakout.

“Chloe!” She heard Sabrina call out to her from the top of the stairs and she glanced at her companion, a brow raised wondering what the girl needed. The redhead had her arm raised, waving and her free hand cupping her mouth to amplify her sound. “Class is starting!”

Well, it seems it’s time to go to class. She’ll just have to plan Adrien’s breakout during then, maybe ask Sabrina for her input. 

Before she would go up and go to class, she turned to the old man to shoo him away and her eyes widened when she didn’t see him anywhere. What? She scurried around, a brow raised.

_...This is not going where I wanted it to go..._

_What is going on!?_

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my tumblr!](https://dawritingdragon.tumblr.com) It has drawings, probaly some sneak peaks and you can ask me anything. Not like i have anything else to do.


End file.
